Operation BlackHawk
by abstract0118
Summary: One-shot - Nat and Avengers girls are sitting on the roof of Avengers tower sipping alcohol and discussing the guys until they turn up. That's when everything changes. Will the alcohol make Clint forget the events that happened the night before? All characters owned by MARVEL. Major fluff because my life can't be without romantic moments that will only happen in the movies.


**Just on my mind! Hope you like it!**

"Want another drink Nat?" Jane asked.

"Yes please." I replied. We were sitting on the roof of Avengers Tower, drinking wine, whilst the boy Avengers were out clubbing, minus Bruce who was in the lab and didn't want to risk having an 'incident'.

"So what do you think the boys are doing?" Maria asked.

"Well I know Cap will be blushing in the corner whilst girls attack him." Maria looked a bit sad at that comment. "Stark will be passed out, Thor will be fighting and Clint will will probably be chatting up a girl." Pepper replied.

I looked down at the floor. _That is the last thing I want. Wait...why?_

"Hey...i'm only joking Tash." Pepper said.

I looked up at the others and said, in quite a defensive manner, "I don't care."

"Well you sound like you care. How long have you guys been partners for?" Darcy asked.

"About seven years."

"And have you...you know." she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Do you mean..." I looked round at the group and pulled a disgusted face. "No! We're not like that."

"You can't just be partners!" Jane argued.

"Nothing's different."

"But..." Maria started. "You want to be?" I kept my mouth shut and chose not to respond.

"Oh my God. You do like him." Darcy said in a high, excited voice.

"I didn't say that!" I snapped.

"You didn't deny it." Pepper argued. There was a silence between us until Jane spoke up.

"How long have you felt like this?" she asked.

"Felt like what?"

"Don't try and deny it. I missed Thor for a whole two years. Don't miss out on a chance of being with a good guy like Clint." I looked down at the ground and took another sip of my wine.

"I've seen the way you look at him. I think you should tell him." Maria said.

"And how do I do that huh? Walk up to him and say 'Hey Clint. I really really like you. Come to shawarma with me, because I'm in love with you and-"

"Woah, woah! You're in love with him?" Darcy asked. Wait...did I just say that?

"No...I just..I mean that.." IS THE BLACK WIDOW STUTTERING? Hell no. This isn't happening. "Look, I just view him as more than a friend alright?"

They were all smiling knowingly at me. "Stop it, you're freaking me out." I said and took another gulp of wine.

"You." Pepper said pointing at me. "WILL tell him over the next week."

"You can't force me to do anything."

"Just...think about it okay? You have one life. You don't want to regret it by losing the guy you love."

"Love is for children."

"I don't think you really believe that anymore..." Maria commented, causing all of us to look at her. "Well, you've just made it your automatic response. You don't actually think about what you're saying. It's been imprinted in your brain and you can't shake it."

I sat back and glazed over my thoughts. Yes, I liked Clint. But I can't just come out and tell him. 1. He probably doesn't like me back and 2. With all the red in my ledger, who would truly accept me?

"Excuse me. Mr. Stark, Mr. Odinson, Mr. Barton and Mr. Rogers have arrived." JARVIS announced.

"This is going to be interesting." Darcy said as we rose from our seats and took the stairs. We arrived in the living room and saw Stark stumble into the room through the elevator.

"Guys, havou ever a shawarmama?" he asked, his words slurred, and capsized over the sofa. Pepper went to his aid. _Did he just say shawarmama?_

"Honey, do you mean have you ever had _shawarma_?" she asked stroking his head.

"Thaz what I said."

"JANE!" Thor bellowed and ran towards her, greeting her with a large hug.

Cap followed almost petrified and Maria asked "Cap...are you okay?"

He shook his head and said "I'm never going outside again."

"NATASHA!" Clint shouted from the lift. He was facing the inside of the lift. He stood there for a couple of seconds, realised he was facing the lift wall and turned around. "NATASHA!" he shouted at the same volume, but at least this time it was in the right direction. His words were slurred, but at least he was standing up unlike Stark.

"Hi Clint." I said, as he stumbled towards me.

"Hello, my dear." he greeted me, in a posh voice, and we went to sit on the middle sofa. There were four sofas facing the coffee table.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Clint asked the others, his words comprehensible, but still slurred. The other were just sitting there watching us, apart from Stark who was now drooling on the floor. Pepper's concentration had shifted to us, as had everyone else's.

He looked into my eyes, touched the side of my face and stroked it. "D'you know that? D'you know that your beautiful?" I thought about the question and then shook my head.

"Well" he said getting in quite close proximity to my face. "I always think you are. Don't I say that Stark?"

We all turned to Stark who was now awake and said "All. The. Time. It is so boring. We went out clubbing and he jus banged on 'bout you and how beautiful your eyes are."

I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him. "You...said that?"

Stark groaned. "That and more. He talks about your missions and how he always gets annoyed with how you have to seduce you targets and how he wants to find the way to say he loves you, but he doesn't know what to do. He's so hopeless. It's hilarious."

Clint shushed him and loudly whispered "Dude! She's right there!" Did he really think that? Does he love me?

"Is Stark joking?" I asked mainly to myself, but Thor replied.

"We have been discussing the matter for several months on how the Eye of Hawk was going to confess. However, it seems that the situation has changed." I looked back at Clint.

"Do you really think that?" I asked.

He nodded and looked towards the ground. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him, pulling up his chin to meet me.

"You don't love me. You tell yourself you can't, but you can. Somewhere deep down in that gorgeous heart of yours, there is Natasha Romanoff. No Black Widow. No nothing. Just Natasha." he said grabbing the sides of my face softly. "Just you." he whispered and placed a soft kiss on my lips. It was feather light, but I could feel the emotion he was trying to force through. I didn't react to it. I was frozen. He pulled away from me and stared into my eyes.

Okay. "Meh. You're going to be too drunk to remember this anyway." I argued.

I pulled his head towards mine and kissed him passionately, with lots of force. My hands wrapped around his head and played with the hairs on the back of his neck. He moaned as I brushed my tongue across his bottom lip. "Natasha" he whispered in between a kiss. I opened my mouth and our tongues collided. This is even better than I imagined and yes, I have imagined me and Clint kissing. I pulled away from him and placed a last longing kiss on his lips and on his forehead.

"I love you too you idiot. I know you won't remember this, so...make sure that you try and remember that you are trying to form that plan about confessing your love for me okay? Because I want you too." I said quickly and hugged him.

"I promise."

"Good."

I pulled away and breathed in his scent for a final time before I picked him up around his arms and helped him to bed. I placed him down and took off his shoes. I took of his shirt, revealing his beautiful abs, but I didn't take off his trousers...that's a bit too far.

I put him under the covers and got him a glass of water before kissing him on the head, whilst he was in a deep sleep. I fled the room, leaving him to sleep off his drunken state. I came back into the living room and everyone turned around to stare at me.

"Operation Blackhawk complete." Stark said, with a hoping face.

"No. Nothing is complete." I said sulkily, plopping down on the sofa. I think the wine was getting to me.

"What is it that exactly troubles you Lady Widow?" Thor asked.

I sighed, shook my head and said "He's not going to remember anything."

Maria came over and put her arm around me. "Everything will work out."

I nodded, got up, said goodnight to everyone and went to bed. I couldn't get my mind off Clint.

 **The next morning**

I walked into the kitchen and saw all the others already eating breakfast. Okay, act like everything is normal. Oh shit. There's Clint. He looks so gorgeous. _Calm your emotions woman._

"Morning." I said. I heard a 'Good morning.' from everyone except two people. Stark just groaned as a form of response. Clint turned his head around and then stood up to face me. He looked upset.

"What is it?" I asked him.

Please don't say it. "I remember what you said." Bollocks.

"And what...exactly do you remember?" I asked. Maybe he doesn't remember the kiss and me saying that I love him too.

"I remember everything." he said and cupped my face with his hand.

"Clint...?" I said. I was going to say more, but before I could, he put his lips against mine. _He was sober right? There was no way he could still be drunk! Oh my God! This is actually happening. Clint is kissing me._ _Kiss him back you idiot._ I closed my eyes, put my arms around his neck and his arms went around my back. I moaned deeply and his grip tightened on me. I smiled against his lips and he smiled back. We pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

We started laughing, my arms unravelled from his neck and my hands joined with his.

"I love you." he whispered against his lips and our foreheads pressed against each others.

"I love you too." I whispered back and gave him lots of little kisses all of his face, the last couple just on his lips.

I stroked his face with my hands and breathed a sigh of relief. "Why did we wait this long?"

"I have no idea." he said kissing me once more before returning to the table with the others.

"So...is operation Blackhawk now complete?"

I nodded. "Yep. Mission accomplished." I said and kissed him again.

"So what's the next mission...I see an Operation Captainhill in the distance..." Stark teased.

"Don't even think about it." Maria and Steve said simultaneously. They looked at each other, looked away immediately and started going red.

We all laughed and ate our breakfast. The happiest breakfast I've ever had.

 **Hope you liked it. Please review :)**


End file.
